


Did I Tell You About That One Time

by littlemisskookie



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Oral, mention of human trafficking, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: You play a sleepover game with friends.





	Did I Tell You About That One Time

You were adorned with sweats, a lazy outfit of a grey sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. It was on sale at Target. In your hand was a BudLight, the horrible tasting drink acquiring to your taste. And at your door were your two friends, Yuqi and Miyeon. Miyeon held a hand of rosé, and Yuqi held tortilla chips.

“Who’s ready for girls night?” Yuqi cheered cheekily, her smile wide.

“Woot woot!” you yelped, taking a swig of beer.

“Don’t get drunk already! The night hasn’t even begun yet,” Miyeon chastised.

You waved your hand. “Says the girl who brought an entire bottle of wine.”

“Sorry if I’m not a fan of beer,” Miyeon rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she looked at you.

“Well, you already know I like beer. I’m heading to the fridge,” Yuqi said, stepping into the kitchen and tossing her chips onto the countertop as she went to the fridge. Pulling out a bottle, the two of you clinked them together, much to Miyeon’s distaste.

“Yuck, let’s just order the pizza already,” she groaned.

Your hand flew up to your nose, and so did Miyeon’s. Yuqi was still taking a swig of her drink and cursed. “Shit! I wasn’t ready, that’s cheating.”

“Go ahead and call, loser!” you laughed, watching as she groaned and whipped out her phone.

“Make sure to request their cutest pizza boy,” Miyeon teased, watching as Yuqi tapped away.

“We’re playing Did I Tell You About That One Time!” she bit back, sticking out her tongue. “Since I’m the one ordering the pizza and all that.”

“I suck at that game!” Miyeon groaned.

“Well, Y/N and I don’t, so it sucks to be you,” Yuqi chuckled, holding out her hand for a high five. You slapped your palm against hers, wearing a cheeky grin.

“Whatever,” Miyeon grumbled, looking at her in distain. “Since you’re so eager to play it, why don’t you go first?”

“Gladly,” she grinned, putting down her phone to begin. Clapping and rubbing her hands together, she had a malevolent smile on her face. “Now, did I ever tell you about that one time I got kidnapped by the government?”

“Hmm, I think you forgot to mention it,” you muse. “Do tell.”

“Yeah, what would they want with you? To scare off enemies?” Miyeon snorted.

“Very funny,” Yuqi rolled her eyes. “Well, you know how I’m able to astral project, right?”

“Oh yeah. How’s that working out anyway?” you ask.

“Well, alright until this point,” she shrugged. “Well, I was just sitting in my apartment, right? My boyfriend’s having boy’s night out, and I’ve got the entire place to myself. So what do I do? I’m in a t-shirt and panties, masturbating in front of the TV, obviously.”

“Big ol’ mood!” you hollered. “Me this morning.”

“Dear God, I hate you,” Miyeon said, slapping her forehead against her palm.

“Anyway,” Yuqi continued. “So I was minding my business, right? And I hear someone at the door, and I go open it, and suddenly from behind me, someone grabs me!”

“Wait,” Miyeon held her hand up. “How’d they get inside if you were just opening the door, and alone in the apartment?”

“It’s the government. I’m sure they’d have their ways,” you shrugged.

“Exactly,” Yuqi said, snapping her fingers to you. “So, I’m kicking and screaming and all of that. I end up kicking against the wall, and we end up crashing into that mirror in the hallway.”

“I liked that mirror!” Miyeon pouted.

You snorted in derision. “Only because you saw your own reflection in it.”

“That’s kind of the point of a mirror, Y/N.”

“Anyway!” Yuqi said loudly, overriding the interruption. “Two more men come inside, and I get a burlap sack over my head! And I’m tied up and everything!”

“Not silk? Only burlap?” You shook your head at the story. “Jesus, you’d figure that they’d have better customer services for kidnapping.”

“Ugh, I know right?” she rolled her eyes. “Next thing I know, I’m sitting at a table in an all-white room, sitting across these guys in tuxedoes. They’re wearing white masks. It was more unsettling than human trafficking, so creepy!”

“I’m getting shivers,” Miyeon confessed, running her hands over her arms.

“Well, they said they wanted me to use my ‘special abilities-’”

“The dick sucking or astral projecting?” you interrupt.

“Ahem!” Yuqi scolded. “And astral projecting, for your information. Though I give mad head. So, they told me to look someplace in the states. Of course, I didn’t know why, but whatever to get me out, right? They had me imagine this place…”

“What’d it look like?” Miyeon questioned.

“Barren, land wise. Not a plant in sight. Sort of like life used to reside there, but it was all dug out,” Yuqi explained. “And there was machinery everywhere, and broken vehicles, and futuristic technology.”

“Interesting,” you mused. “Is that it?”

“The weirdest part was the people there. They weren’t even human. They… They were the ugliest creatures I ever saw!” Yuqi marveled. “Hideous!”

“What’d they look like?” Miyeon questioned.

“Y/N,” Yuqi cheekily answered. You gasped, punching her in the arm in response as the three of you burst into giggles.

Once the laughter died, you turned to Miyeon, who was beginning to drink her wine. “Alright, your turn,” you say, smiling. “Hit us with your best shot. Can you beat Yuqi’s area 51?”

“It’ll be a tough one. You already know I’m bad at this game,” Miyeon sighed. “Though I’m not as soft or as nice as you think I am, you know.”

“Who said you were nice? You’re like the wicked witch of the west!” Yuqi snorted.

Miyeon glared at her in response. “Well, anyway, I used to be involved in a gang.”

“Seriously? Like some sort of gangsta?” you laughed.

“Did I tell you about that one time I had to visit a sex trafficking ring?” Miyeon asked. “Exactly like that Taken movie. Except sadder.”

“Well, how’s this related to your gang group?” Yuqi questioned.

“Some vigilante had paid the mafia a large sum of money to do some good in some bad areas of the world. So me and a few other members- all decked in suits, of course, to stay classy, headed there. There are two sides to it. The front, where it was trailers and tents, drugged up women laying everywhere. Disgusting. The second was the back, which was decked out as a casino. That’s where the true pigs stayed.”

“So, what’d you do?” you asked, taking a swig of the bottle.

“I disguised myself as a hooker, sneaking my members in one by one to carry the girls out. By the time we got all of them out and knocked all of the bosses unconscious, we loaded them into the back of the van. Kinda cramped, but it’d be temporary and better than all of the horrors they were put in,” Miyeon questioned.

“So what’d you do to the human traffickers?” Yuqi asked.

“Ran over the tent- made sure not one head was squished,” Miyeon said with a grimace.

“You look like you’re going to puke at your own story!” you laughed. “So much for being 'gangster’ worthy.”

“Shush! Get to the part with the casino guys.”

“Oh, we ran over them too.”

“In a casino?”

“Well, yeah. Ran over the door and all of the people who looked too rich for their own good. Someone had to put them out of their misery.”

You press your hand over your heart, swooning. “What a saint.”

“Screw capitalism,” Miyeon grinned.

“Amen to that!” Yuqi said, raising her bottle. “My broke college ass can barely afford rent- even when my boyfriend and I split it.”

“Alright, alright, Y/N. Your turn,” Miyeon said, nodding to you.

“Hmm, did I ever tell you about that one time I fucked the pizza guy?” you hummed.

“Seriously? Compared to area 51 and running over traffickers, you’ve got a cheap porn plot?” Yuqi snorted, scrunching her nose.

“Seeing how Miyeon hates hook up culture and your boyfriend’s got mono, so you can’t have sex, consider this a favor. Free masturbation material,” you grinned.

“Pornhub’s free.”

“So’s your pussy, and no one here is using that tonight either, huh?” you quirk a brow.

“Oof,” Miyeon laughed.

“Anyway, his name was Jin. Kim Seokjin. And I shit you not, he’s the hottest guy to ever walk the planet,” you bragged. “He had this floppy black hair and perfect features. I’m talking plump lips, sharp jaw, the works. This guy looked like some sort of Instagram model.”

“Now I’m interested,” Miyeon said. “So, how’d this hook up begin?”

“Well, got pizza from Dominos, of course. The minute I saw him, I was drooling. He noticed, too. A guy that hot would know about it, right? He gave me this cocky grin, holding out my pizza, and all I could say is, 'Damn, you’re hot.’”

“You said that to him?” Yuqi laughed. “Real smooth.”

“Skip ahead to the part we all want to get to,” Miyeon urged.

“Someone really needs masturbation material, huh?” Yuqi chuckled. “Had a drought recently?”

“Shut the fuck up Yuqi.”

“Well, basically, after we make out and head to my bedroom, he gets down and starts eating me out,” you begin. “And I mean, while he literally had food in his hands five seconds ago, this guy was eating as though he was starving.”

“A guy like that was probably glad it’s no calories,” Yuqi said.

“And you could eat it after 8 without feeling guilty,” Miyeon pointed out.

“So he’s eating me out like there’s no tomorrow. I’m talking sucking, biting, licking- it wasn’t like he’s just warming me up for his dick. This guy wanted me to  _cum_.”

“Guys like that don’t exist,” Miyeon snorted, taking a long sip of her wine.

“You just haven’t been with the right guys then,” Yuqi giggled.

“Soon enough, he’s holding my thighs apart, because I’m about to crush his head between these meaty things,” you laugh, continuing. “I was shaking. I think it was the second best orgasm of my life, honestly.”

“What’s the first?” Miyeon asked with scrunched brows.

“His dick,” you winked.

“Let’s get to the good stuff!” Yuqi hollered. “What was his dick like?”

“Let’s just say it was so big, I could feel it in the back of my throat when he was fucking me. He almost broke the bed. I was gripping onto the sheets, hearing it squeak, just praying that he wouldn’t break it. Lord knows I can’t afford a new one.”

“Was he still sexy in his uniform?” Miyeon asked.

“Please, I’m making my boyfriend cosplay as one when we roleplay- this is the kind of thing you fantasize about,” Yuqi chuckled.

“I don’t think that’s what people mean when they say they have a uniform kink,” Miyeon deadpans.

“So, was this guy a freak? Don’t tell me he was boring,” Yuqi begged.

“Oh, trust me, it wasn’t vanilla,” you laugh. “He was the pussy slapping type. Real hot, too. The sexiest bit was when he had me call him Daddy until he shoved me into the mattress, and I couldn’t even move. All I could do was stay there and take it.”

“God, if I could cum from just listening to this story, I would,” Yuqi confessed.

At that, the doorbell rang.

“Pizza’s here!” Miyeon said.

“I call the first slice!” Yuqi hollered.

“Not if I get there first!” you said, pouncing up. You three were running towards the door, and soon enough you were swinging the door open, only to be greeted by floppy black hair, plump lips, and a nametag that read Kim Seokjin.

You could do no more than gawk at the man, immobile as you locked eyes.

“Well, Y/N. I think you win the game,” Yuqi chuckled behind you.


End file.
